1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor is a semiconductor device that converts an optical image into an electrical signal. Examples of image sensors include a charge coupled device (CCD)-type image sensor and a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS)-type image sensor, or CIS for short. A CIS has a plurality of pixels arranged two-dimensionally. Each pixel has a photodiode (PD) that converts incident light into an electrical signal.
The integration of image sensors has increased over the years, which has resulted in a substantial reduction in the size of their pixels. As a result, cross-talk between pixels in these highly integrated devices may worsen, thereby reducing performance.